


路霸/76 PWP NON-CON

by mstyrande



Series: SJB脑洞记录 [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande





	

他们都叫他路霸，听起来就带着点儿不可一世的、傻兮兮的愣头青意味。  
但他不傻，也不傲慢，他只是容易被激怒。  
愤怒帮助他在战场上所向披靡。  
就像现在，他被肩上的枪伤燃起了冲天怒火，顺利找到了刚才躲在他背后阴他的那个士兵。他头顶发烫，那滚烫不光源于即将复仇的快感，还来自之前那发擦着他头顶飞过的榴弹；要不是他滚得迅速，也许真就把命给交代了。  
士兵夹克上装的背后印着醒目的76。  
士兵76。  
路霸知道这号人物的存在，但那又怎样？哪怕是死神轰了他一枪，路霸也要让他付出代价。  
想到这里，他决定把现在背对着他的士兵勾过来轰烂脸。  
风水轮流转。以眼还眼，以牙还牙。  
他向外挪了一小步。  
士兵听到声响，转身——  
但链钩已经裹上了他的腰，他在路霸用足力气的拖拽中被拉成一张饱满的弓。  
路霸咂咂嘴，顶着枪托的撞击敲晕了士兵。  
这士兵有个好腰，纤瘦有力，特别是在被迫扯成顶胯的姿势时。  
路霸不会否认，在链钩缠住士兵腰的那一瞬，他就硬了，顺便修正了自己的决定：他要检查一下，他的猎物是不是也有一个好屁股；轰脸可以等等。  
士兵在被他扛回落脚点的半路上就醒过来了，顶在他脸侧的屁股扭得他心烦意乱，狠拧了好几把才让士兵老实下来。或许他不小心拧上了士兵的蛋蛋，不然对方的痛呼实在有点夸张。  
不过强奸的确是个体力活，尤其是强奸男人。上次干男人的时候还是他和狂鼠在66号公路一起上个烂醉如泥的牛仔，有酒精的助力，尝到甜头的牛仔半推半就地也就跟他们滚上了床——确切地说，应该是厕所隔间的马桶。这次就不太一样了，他的重拳把士兵的护目镜和面罩砸出了蛛网似的裂纹也没能让士兵听话地把腿打开。最终他不得不把士兵彻底揍昏成一条死狗。  
这真扫兴，他讨厌奸尸。哪怕对方是细腰长腿的76宝贝。面对瘫软在地上的躯体，他的老二都有点软了。  
他意兴阑珊地撕碎了士兵的上衣和裤子，想着他最好有个能让自己勃起的屁股，不然就只能轰——  
噢，士兵76不光有个圆翘勾人的屁股，那屁股上还有青紫的爪痕。  
路霸认得那爪痕，他的肋上有同样的痕迹，只不过和士兵的淤痕不同，他的是深可见骨的伤势留下的伤疤。  
死神。  
路霸满意地眯起眼睛。  
看看，他居然抓到了死神的婊子。  
辐射变异后粗长骇人的阴茎顶在士兵的臀缝上磨蹭。  
路霸决定教教这个在他面前装出一副三贞九烈模样的荡妇怎么做个合格的婊子。  
士兵的屁股很紧。而且，不知道是因为天生如此，还是刚被用过不久，那个马上就要被干穿的穴口居然是鲜艳的粉色，鲜艳到泛红。路霸连一半都还没进去就快要被那份温热紧致夹得射出来。他不满地扒开那两瓣对于男人而言过于丰腴的臀肉，一鼓作气完成了挺进。他甚至听到了自己的阴囊拍在对方会阴上的声音，很悦耳。  
可惜昏迷中的男人明显不那么享受，全身肌肉瞬时僵硬和呛咳的声音说明他被活生生疼醒了，然而趴伏的姿势和侵犯者的体重迫使他无法挣脱。路霸稳稳地坐在男人的大腿上，小幅抽插。他才不管这样毫无润滑的操干会不会把士兵弄出血——他巴望着男人的肠道赶紧撕裂出血，有血的润滑会让他更舒爽。他不想用自己的口水，这该死的士兵不配得到自己的口水。  
士兵在疼痛中慢慢清醒，哑着一副兵痞的嗓子问候路霸的所有直系亲属。  
路霸知道他想激怒自己，让自己直接杀了他或者给他机会找个破绽逃脱。路霸没觉得有什么怒意，因为自家连旁系亲属都死了个干干净净，这问候毫无意义；让他觉得愤怒的是士兵不断向后挥出的肘击和拳头，那不仅打碎了他的面罩，还阴差阳错地让他鼻孔里多了两根恨不得扯飞他鼻子的手指。  
路霸挣脱士兵的反击，直接卸了他的两只胳膊。士兵因肩膀脱臼而发出的痛呼极大地抚平了他的怒火。  
“再多说一个字，就跟你的胳膊说再见。”路霸咆哮着作出威胁。  
士兵听话地闭上了嘴。是个人就知道，有没有胳膊和会不会挨操并没有必然的联系。  
路霸握住士兵的腰，逼着他换成跪姿。他的拇指恰好按在了士兵清浅的腰窝上，磨蹭间他观察到士兵的肩胛骨颤抖着向内收了一下。  
噢，一个敏感到有些过头的荡妇。  
路霸眯起眼睛，刻意揉捏了几下。果然，他还在开拓士兵屁股的老二感到了一点微弱的湿意。士兵微不可测的颤抖就像是交尾中被咬住后颈的动物一般不知所措。路霸喜欢品尝死敌陷入绝望又淫荡的滋味，于是他真的咬住了身下柔软的后颈。  
在路霸的压制之下，士兵不顾一切的狠命挣扎只是让他自己主动把屁股按在路霸的阴茎上套弄而已。直到滑腻的肠液淌出穴口，士兵都没能挣脱路霸，当然，他也没停下这种用自己肠道按摩施暴者老二的愚蠢行径。当阴茎终于蹭过某个点的时候，士兵才终于哽了一声，软着腰停止挣扎。  
路霸很好奇死神是怎么调教出这么一个天真又下贱的婊子的。有了肠液的润滑，他开始发力开垦士兵的屁股。他在士兵的后颈上留下自己的齿印和唾液，也没放过线条优美的后背。士兵的身体开始带上一点热度，但又软得像暴露在太阳下面的黄油，全靠路霸的支撑才没有瘫回地上。  
路霸干脆就着两人相连把士兵翻成仰躺的姿势。已经适应了粗长阴茎的肠道因这突然的刺激而分泌出更多的清液，几乎把两人的下身浸染得精湿，也几乎带出了士兵的呻吟。  
路霸低声笑着，夸他是个天生的婊子。  
然后他为自己的大意付出了代价——士兵的战术靴狠狠踢在他的脸上。  
路霸反手扇飞了士兵的护目镜和面罩。  
有些婊子，还是要挨上几拳才会听话。  
有些婊子，挨了狠揍之后也还是一脸清高的恶心模样。  
士兵显露出来的面容并不像路霸想象的那样衰老或凶狠，已经褪成浅白色的那几道伤疤没有遮住年轻时遗留下的英气，士兵的唇形很好看，像个上等的婊子，只可惜唇色太过浅淡，带着意外的薄情意味。  
士兵的眼睛也很好看，湛蓝色，让路霸想起了很久以前家乡的天空和海岸。  
可惜士兵是个瞎子。  
路霸盯着那双没有焦点的眼睛，手掌从士兵的腹肌摸到胸肌上。  
明明很敏感，碰碰乳头都会夹紧屁股，却还要装作无动于衷。  
路霸讨厌这种欲拒还迎的傻逼。他用手指磨蹭浅粉色的小乳头，在它硬着变红的时候又张开指掌像揉女人的奶子一样去揉士兵健硕的胸肌。他能感到士兵的心跳开始加速，呼吸也变得短促起来。他低头，含住被玩弄得快要破皮的小肉粒，用力吸吮，如愿以偿地听到了士兵分不清痛楚和欢愉的呻吟。  
另一侧的乳头也被如法炮制之后，士兵明显迎来了一次不情不愿的高潮，半硬的阴茎流出几股稀薄的精液，和下身的汁水混在了一起。路霸等到肠道里规律性的收缩趋缓之后才重新开始抽插，每一次都没有放过刚才被士兵自己暴露出来的敏感点。士兵咬唇承受着，闭合的眼眸睫毛浓密，在昏暗的灯光下甚至能看出隐约的阴影。路霸忽然想知道，瞎子76还能不能流眼泪。他随手把士兵臀缝间的汁液抹在了那张白得泛青的脸颊上，很好看的婊子模样。  
士兵战栗了一下，睁眼看着路霸的方向，似乎是想骂什么，却又被屁股里炙热的阴茎操干得说不出话。路霸再没给他说话的机会，他一直干到士兵的腹肌和大腿都在颤抖不停才把精液撸射在对方脸上。  
这才是婊子应得的待遇，但还差一点。  
路霸知道，自己再次把老二插进士兵屁股的时候，他可能以为这只是另一次强暴。  
想错了，婊子。  
路霸用尿灌满了士兵的屁股，还附赠了一个生物立场作为肛塞。  
不知道死神收到这份大礼的时候，感想如何。


End file.
